


A Full Tour

by Calminaiel



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers through episode 86, The Full Scrooge McDuck, The Treasury Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calminaiel/pseuds/Calminaiel
Summary: After all, they do have a cheque to deposit.Vex and Percy fuck in the treasury.





	A Full Tour

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for VM, hope I can do them justice!
> 
> This was just a quick something I sketched up during my rewatch. Un beta'd.

The bottle he had grabbed wasn’t the finest Whitestone had to offer, but it would suffice. Glancing over his shoulder Percy saw that Vex was a little ways behind him, but she was following nevertheless. He spun and walked backwards, slowing his pace enough to let her catch up. 

“Are you serious about this? Because if you’re not being serious this is very mean.” Vex’s voice was chiding and Percy couldn’t help but laugh. 

“I assure you I am being perfectly serious.”

“Am I even allowed in the treasury room?” Vex laced her arm through his and he handed her the bottle as they hurried toward the castle. 

“As I just informed Tary, you are a baroness of Whitestone. One of the excellent things about a title is it comes with a myriad of privileges.”

“I doubt fucking in the treasury room falls under those privileges.” Vex leaned into him. She, of course, didn’t sound like that was going to stop her. 

“Perhaps not in the codified sense.” Percy stole a quick kiss as the ground began to slope up toward his childhood home. 

 

They passed several of the castle’s staff, but no one else as they wound their way down to the Treasury of Whitestone. The room itself was nestled in amongst several rooms reserved for storage of the castle’s more valuable items, as well as the wine cellar and an office where Fredrickstein de Rolo had handled more delicate business matters. Percival had rarely made his way down here as a child. Julius was particularly fond of sneaking into the wine cellar, and Percy made a point to steer clear of his older brother’s mischief so as to avoid sharing any of the blame. Their footsteps echoed on the polished stone floors as they approached the door. Out of his peripheral vision, Percy saw Vex watching the hallway like a hawk, clearly eager to avoid detection. He smiled as he pulled out a ring of keys and methodically searched through them until he found the polished silver key that clicked into the lock. 

“Next time I can pick it for you.” Vex teased, pushing past him to walk through the door. She stood just inside the doorway and took in the sight in front of her. There were several low-burning lanterns in the corners of the room, giving a dull glow to the substantial room. While perhaps not the fantasy she’d been imagining with haphazardly strewn piles of gold, the sharp intake of breath from his lover confirmed that she was indeed enjoying the view. 

Several workbench-style tables stood in the center of the room, they served as a place for coin to be counted, cheques to be written, and contracts to be reviewed and signed. Along the walls, organized in neat stacks, some on shelves, and some in small sacks, was more gold than Percy had ever seen in one place, excepting the conclave’s lairs. The wealth of the de Rolo family stretching back generations, that is- what hadn’t been plundered by the Briarwoods and their cronies- and much of the residual wealth of Whitestone itself lay in this room. Vex turned to him, her face a bit flushed and Percy only just managed to avoid snickering at her heavy breathing. Her lips were parted and her eyes were wide with awe as she looked at him. “I can’t believe you didn’t show me this room before now.” Her tone was accusatory, but her expression betrayed her giddiness. 

“A thousand apologies, my lady.” Percy inclined his head in a small bow and smirked as her eyes darkened. “However shall I make it up to you?”

Vex smiled, her expression suddenly focused and intent. A single finger traced down his chest, winding its way down the buttons on his waistcoat. “You’re a clever boy, Percival.” She stopped just above the waistband of his trousers and brought both hands up to straighten his ascot. “I’m sure you can think of something.”    
“I have a few ideas.” Percy said softly, resisting the urge to kiss her right there. This was Vex'ahlia’s treat and she was calling the shots. 

“Crazy ideas?” She looked up at him with a coy flutter of her eyelashes. 

He managed to hum in the affirmative, unable to speak when she looked at him like that. 

He had no warning before her grip tightened on the scarf around his neck. She tugged him firmly into the room and he followed willingly, pulling the door mostly closed behind him. She didn’t make any move to shut it the rest of the way, they were both far too intent on one another. She backed up until she was pressed against one of the workbenches. She set the wine bottle down on the edge of the table and hopped up so that she was sitting on the edge, now taller than him by a fair sight. 

“Well?” She gave him an expectant look. 

“I hardly know where to begin.” He said, his hands coming to rest at her waist as he leant in for another kiss. 

“In that case, I’d suggest you start by taking off your clothes.”

Percy waited no time, he quickly stripped off Cabal’s, his coat, his ascot, and was fiddling with the buttons on his waistcoat when he glanced up to see Vex, her torso completely uncovered as she’d been much quicker to strip off her armor and tunic. 

Vex laughed and Percy realized his hands had stilled, so enraptured was he with staring at her breasts. She leaned forward, pulling him a bit closer as she took over the task of undressing him. Once his shirt was off, he quickly slipped out of his boots, setting them aside carefully before shucking his trousers and underclothes. She leaned back a bit to shimmy out of her own leggings and boots, doing so without issue and they both heaved a sigh of relief when they finally looked at one another again. 

“Can you imagine how much easier that must be for regular people?” Vex laughed, “No layers, no armor… I don’t envy Pike.”    
“Or Tary.” Percy smiled. 

“C’mon. Do you honestly think he’s ever had sex?” Vex’s voice wasn’t cruel, but Percy couldn’t help but feel a twinge of offence at the question. 

“Careful. He and I are quite alike in a number of ways.” 

“Yes but you’re younger than he is, and you have me.” Vex draped her arms around his neck and leaned in to plant soft kisses along his jawline. 

“He’s been quite sheltered.” Percy gasped, trying to focus on the topic at hand while she peppered his skin with soft nips and gentle suction. 

“Darling, please stop talking about Tary.” 

Vex’s warm breath against his skin was more than enough to convince him an he let his head loll to one side, letting her suck her way down his neck toward his collarbone. 

“How can I serve you, my lady?” he gasped as she sucked a bruise into his shoulder. 

“Touch me, Percival.”

Percy didn’t need to be told twice. He quickly brought his arms up, wrapping them first around her back to stroke her smooth skin, before bringing his hand forward, his touch light as he traced a finger along the curve of her breast, watching the rise and fall as her breathing quickened. “Do you know that you’re magnificent?” His voice was reverent and he watched a coy smile spread across Vex’s face. 

“It certainly doesn’t hurt to be reminded.” She gasped as he leaned forward, fluttering his tongue over her nipple as she clutched his shoulders. He gently caught the tender skin between his teeth and swiped his tongue between them, ripping a cry from her lips as he brought his left hand to cup her other breast. “Gods, Percy!” 

He looked up at her through his eyelashes and she leaned back, gently pushing him back. 

“I want you.” Vex was never one for equivocation in the bedroom and Percy nodded, taking a half step back so that she could wrap her hand around his leaking cock. “I never don’t want you.” She muttered, leaning forward so that his neck muffled her words. Her warm breath ghosted across his skin and he let himself relish in the combined sensations of her hand’s deliberate, determined movements and the soft kisses and ripples of breath against his sensitive skin. “I want you while we’re in battle.” She licked a wet stripe along the side of his neck toward his ear and gently nipped his earlobe as she whispered, “I see you sometimes, across the battlefield. You always look so confident, so determined.”

“I’m really not, I promise you.” Percy chuckled. 

She brought her free hand to his mouth and roughly covered it, sending a thrill up his spine at her sudden show of dominance. “I watch your face, the way you scrunch up your brow like that,” she winked as he made what he could only assume was the same face, “I can watch your brain working at a thousand miles an hour.” Her tongue traced the outer shell of his ear as her thumb quickly swiped over the tip of his cock, smearing the precum that was gathered there. He moaned softly, thrusting against her hand, anything for  _ more _ . “I watch you strategize. You are always thinking ahead and anticipating their next move.” 

Percy groaned against her, “As much as I’m thoroughly enjoying this feedback-” 

“Fuck me, Percy.” Vex let go and slid back on the workbench, spreading her legs invitingly as she leaned back. 

“Give me just a moment.” Percy could hear how strained his voice was, and he took his cock in his hand, holding it firmly, but not daring to stroke it for fear he’d finish too early. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” She sat up on her elbows as she glared daggers at him.

“Do you trust me, Vex’ahlia?”

“Trust you?” She sounded absolutely livid and Percy couldn’t help but laugh. 

“A very good answer.” He made his way to the corner of the room, feeling her eyes on him the whole time. He kept his back to her as he grabbed a small bag from one of the shelves. He felt it and peeked inside. Satisfied he turned back toward her, “I know you very well, Vex'ahlia.” Her hand slipped between her legs as he walked back, his steps were slow and calculating so that it was more of a prowl than anything else. “I know what you like.” 

“You do.” She acquiesced, her fingers rubbing small, quick circles on her clit. 

“And I know what makes you happy.” He said, coming back around the table to stand between her legs. She was too high up on this workbench for him to fuck her while she was on the table, so he hooked his arms under her thighs and pulled her to the edge of the table. She gasped and hopped onto the ground as he pulled her to her feet, reaching for Cabal’s. He hesitated, looking at the vestige in his hand. He set it aside and grabbed her cloak instead.  _ The last thing we need is another foul-smelling vestige in this family. _

He spread her cloak out on the floor and then emptied the contents of the small bag on top of it. It wasn’t a huge pile, no more than a thousand gold pieces, but it had the desired effect. 

“I do hope you’ll forgive me for the brief interruption.” Percy smiled at the glazed-over look in her eyes. “I felt that we’d regret not taking advantage of our current location.”

“I love your mind, Percival.” Vex turned to him, pulling him tight against her for a kiss. They kissed deeply for several moments before she pushed him back, “But I didn’t come down here with you for your mind.” 

The two of them quickly lowered themselves to the ground, adjusting the coins so that they weren’t too uncomfortable underneath their bodies. 

Vex made to straddle him, accustomed to being on top. “Let’s try it this way.” Percy maneuvered her onto her back and slid between her legs. He could feel how wet she was as he gently teased his cock against her entrance. 

“Fucking- Percy, I swear to the fucking Raven Queen if you don’t-” Percy never got to hear the rest of her threat as he thrust into her, burying himself to the hilt inside the tight warmth. They both exhaled with a sigh and her head flopped back against the ground. As he began thrusting into her, he watched Vex’s hands scrabble at the coins around her, clutching a handful of cloak and coin as she cried out with every thrust. 

“I’ve never met anyone more well-suited for the gentry.” He gasped, his fingers finding her clit and ripping a scream from her as he began to work her both inside and out. 

“Fuck!” She gasped, “I’m close, Percy!” 

He nodded, sweat on his brow as he rolled his hips, hitting that perfect spot inside her. “So am I. Do you want me to-”    
“No. Not this time. Do it, Percy.” Her voice was dominating once more and her eyes snapped open, piercing the young lord with a dark and provocative stare. “Come in me. I want to feel it.”

Her voice broke and he watched her back arch as she tightened around him. The sight of her, sprawled out amongst the gold, and the way she screamed his name was enough to pull him over the edge as well. Only a few thrusts before his hips stuttered, he buried himself inside her and came with her name on his lips. 

 

***

 

They lay there in silence for several minutes, Percy curled against Vex as she held him. He always got particularly cuddly after sex and she found it, against all odds, unbelievably cute.

She was just about to rouse him, however, when she heard a soft clanking sound in the distance. 

“Percy.” She hissed, suddenly alert. “Percy did you hear that?”

The human rolled over, sitting up and listening intently, “Yes. I did.” 

“Did we shut the door?” her voice was barely more than a whisper and she felt more than saw Percy shake his head beside her.

Before she could speak again she heard a soft click and the unmistakable sound of footsteps retreating. 

They both lept to their feet, Percy grabbed Animus and Vex pulled out a single arrow, nocking it in her bow as they rushed to the door. The door was closed. They exchanged a glance, each taking a fraction of a moment to appreciate the ridiculousness of their armed nudity. 

Percy flung the door open and Vex threw herself into the hallway, crouching down as Percy stood above her. There was no one in the hallway and Vex could hear nothing beyond the stairs. 

She stood slowly, sighing as she turned to Percy. “Well someone heard us.”

“We’ve probably traumatized some poor member of staff.”

“Or provided them with a fantastic show.” Vex shrugged. She placed her palm on Percy’s bare chest, “Let’s get some clothes on. It’s fucking freezing down here.” 

 

As they gathered with the others in the morning, they had both completely forgotten about the strange ending to their illicit tryst in the Treasury Room. As they sat down at the long dining table, eagerly passing plates of food back and forth as they discussed the merits of going after Hotis or finishing Keyleth’s Aramente, Percy caught Tary watching him out of the corner of his eye. He smiled warmly at the other man,  _ a dark mirror,  _ he thought again. Tary blushed a bit, sitting back quickly and burying himself in his plate of food while the others bickered over the map.  _ What a strange man,  _ Percy thought before returning to the conversation, trying to find the quickest route to Vesrah. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I've set this up for potential expansion, but I don't want to promise anything. I do love me some science bros, though...
> 
> As always, thank you for your comments, kudos and bookmarks! I love you all!


End file.
